PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (IMMUNE MONITORING) The Immune Monitoring (IM) Shared Resource (SR) was established by the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) in 1999 and has been continuously funded by the CCSG since 2001. The goal of this SR is to foster, facilitate, and support basic, translational and clinical researchers who seek to enhance understanding of cancer immune response and therapy. The IM SR benefits from the leadership of Co-Directors who are internationally recognized immunologists. Together, they provide leading-edge scientific knowledge and front-line researcher perspectives as they guide SR services, equipment, and technology. Users pursue basic science and translational research, with the goal of advancing knowledge of the role of the immune and inflammatory responses in cancer initiation, progression and metastasis, as well as therapeutic efficacy and resistance.